


Without the Stars

by lemonswithoutlives



Category: General Hux - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female reader with a vagina, Fluff, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lot's of shut up's and make me's, Love, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sassy Reader, Second Person, She/her pronouns, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vulgar Reader, blowjob, un-experienced Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonswithoutlives/pseuds/lemonswithoutlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been rescued and been healing after his fight with Rey and you're stuck fixing all the droid and equipment he breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is going to be my first shot at smut, so bear with me. It won't occur until a little farther in the story and still not sure if I'm going to continue past that. Anyway, enjoy!

"Report to the Hospital Wing. Minimal Damage." You groan at the sound of the mechanical voice coming through your comm. You had _just_ sat down. Couldn't they have waited until you'd finished your lunch break? Obviously not. Still grumbling, you heave yourself from your chair and clip your bulky utility belt back around your waist. The job of being a repairmen for the First Order wasn't the best but you were good with fixing things and after your father had gypped the Republic when you were a kid, you weren't exactly welcomed back with open arms. Of course, when you signed up, you didn't realize how often Kylo Ren threw a hissy fit that mutilated everything within arms reach. After the his fight with Rey, Kylo Ren had been stuck in the Hospital Wing until he healed. This didn't sit well with him. And to show his distaste, he had been flipping out and going bat shit on all of the equipment around him.

It made you want to throw a monkey wrench at him.

Muttering profanities, you strode through the cramped halls of the ship, glaring at anyone who got in your way. Most of the crew had gotten to recognize you and knew that you _needed_ to be wherever you were going and stayed out of your way. You had also earned a reputation for throwing things at people who annoyed you. Metal, painful things that caused lumps and bruises. Of course, you never threw anything at anyone important, like Phasma or Hux or Kylo Ren, no matter how many times you wanted to. As you strode angrily into the Hospital Wing, you freeze as your eyes fall onto an angry figure slumped on a bed, dark hair crowding his face. General Hux stood in front of him, talking in a hushed tone. As you walk in, he looks over and stops talking abruptly. Never before had Kylo Ren still been at the site of his destruction when you got there. You usually considered it a good thing because if he was... You'd never really thought about that before.

But here he was.

And you still wanted to throw a monkey wrench at him.

He wasn't as scary as you had imagined, but that was because he wasn't in that god awful mask and costume. Now, he just looked like a worn, angry man. And kind of sweaty and gross. Hux didn't seem surprised to see you and nods a greeting. Nodding back, your eyes fall on the damage. 

" _Holy shit,"_ You breathe out, eyes wide. You'd seen some pretty bad damage done by Kylo Ren. You'd seen an entire circuit board destroyed. You'd dozen's of computer systems put to waste. But _this?_ Nothing had been this bad. 

Sick beds lays sliced into pieces, shelves and chairs and tables all lay in various levels of destruction. Glass litters the floor, droids hanging in pieces with wires drooping sadly. The only thing that was still in one piece was the bed Kylo Ren was sitting on. You glance at Hux, who stares impassively. 

"He, just him, did all of this?" You ask, not believing your eyes. There was no way one person could have done all of this. 

"He was....quite displeased that he hasn't been discharged yet." 

_No shit._

Mumbling under your breath about how this was definitely  ** _not_** minimal damage and the things you'd love to throw at his head, you start to get to work on the droids. Some of them seemed salvageable but only a few. Your hands move on their own accord, pulling bits of wire and electrical tape out of your tool belt. 

You can hear the hushed voices of Kylo Ren and General Hux from behind you but you focus on your work, and the curses to Kylo in your mind. 

_Fuck you, you destructive little shithead. Ooooh, one of these days I am going to dent that big head of yours with a wrench, just you wait. Do you know how hard it is to fix these droids?! Okay, not very but it's still annoying when you decide to go bat shit and throw a hissy fi-_

"Your thoughts are rather vulgar," A cool voice cuts through your rant, causing your hands to freeze. Glancing over your shoulder, you find that General Hux has left and now you are alone with Kylo Ren. 

"No shit," You grumble, turning back to your work, ignoring the sudden sweat that breaks out on your brow. You could either be in deep shit, or even deeper shit. 

"Do you really want to throw a wrench at me?" He sounds almost amused, the bastard! You turn around, still crouching on the ground, and glare at him. Unfortunately, this is also the first time you've ever seen him without the mask and  _Damn!_

He's hot. 

The smirk that spreads across his face reminds you that he can hear your thoughts. 

"Get out of my head." Blushing, you turn back to your work and try to ignore the hormonal thoughts that spread through your mind about the attractive man behind you. It had been so long since you had actually seen a normal person with, like, a normal face that when you saw someone attractive.... Well, it reminded you of times back when you had freedom to mess around a bit. You missed having a bit of casual sex on this god forsaken ship. 

"No one is keeping you from your.... extra activities." Your blush deepens and you raise the screwdriver in your hand at him over your shoulder. 

"I said out of my head, you dick!" The last part slips out of your mouth before you can stop it and you rush to apologize. "Shit! I'm sorry! That wasn't supposed to come out!" You squeak, staggering to your feet. He looks at you, emotionless. You wait for him to whip out his light saber and chop you to bits or call in guards to drag you off to rot in some cell. Instead, the corner of his mouth quirks up every so slightly.

"Do you think you'll be able to salvage the droids?" You snort, turning back to your work. 

"I might be talented but this? It needs a miracle. And I'm no miracle maker. I can fix some of them but most of this stuff is going to be scrapped."  _And if you'd stop going batshit, maybe I wouldn't be so goddamned busy._

"Batshit?"

"Out of my head!" 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were starting to think kylo was breaking stuff just to get your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I AM SO SORRY GUYS i know it's been forever and a half and i am so fricking sorry and i am so much more sorry that i can't promise it won't happen again but i am going to try to not wait months before even working on other chapter so yeah. enjoy?
> 
> ALSO I AM REALLY SORRY I PUBLISHED THIS BEFORE I WAS FINISHED PLEASE READ THIS AGAIN.

Six times. 

You had been called back to the infirmary  _six times_ since the first time you'd ever seen Kylo Ren unmasked. 

And all  _six times_ you'd done some of the stupidest shit you had ever done. Surprisingly, you still had all of your body parts  _and_ you were not imprisoned. Yet. The meetings had gone like this:

The first time, it was four in the morning and you showed up in your pajamas, bed head and all. He'd been snoozing away on his bed, completely ignoring the mess of wires and sizzling metal that surrounded. Somehow though, while you were viciously swearing sleepily as you continuously burned your fingers while you were trying to move the metal pieces around, he woke up and you found him smirking at you. Now you were sleepy and furious and as you looked back, you really aren't sure how you're still alive, but you did an incredibly stupid thing. 

You threw a screwdriver at him. 

Thankfully your sleepiness made your already quite terrible aim even worse and it sailed clear over his head but the astonished look on his face was almost worth it.  _Almost._ It would have been to, if your heart wasn't pounding so hard in your chest that you were thinking that you probably looked like one of those old cartoon characters who's heart literally beat out of their chest. Was he going to whip out his light saber or choke you to death with his mysterious powers? Nope. He just grinned. 

It caught you off guard. When he grinned, he didn't look like a dark evil ruler who could kill people with a flick of his wrist or a brooding asshole. He looked  _young._ Happy even. 

And, of course,  _hella_ _attractive._

Seriously. It was the kind of grin school boys used to give girls back in high school when they were trying to implicate a good ol' hookup. It was the kind of grin that sent your mind into places you  _really_ didn't want it to go and that got your stomach all warm in a way you didn't like. 

What really annoyed you? He totally knew it. 

The next time, when you showed up, you were in for a surprise. It wasn't four this time, either, but it was early enough that the caffeine you had hastily inhaled hadn't quite sunk in yet and you were in a shit mood because you'd spent all night with a pilot who's dick was so sadly small and you'd had about as much fun as you had cleaning up after the Commander. At least the Commander was mildly attractive. You were annoyed and trying to push your nightly activities out of your mind when you strode into the infirmary that it took a second to hit you as you stood in the doorway. Kylo Ren was there, obviously, but nobody else except for you. They'd probably fleed and hidden in his wrath. He was still holding his light saber and he was surrounded by smoldering pieces, bare chest heaving. 

_Bare chest heaving._

**_Bare chest._ **

Fuck. You hated to admit it, but yeah. You stared. It was such a better sight that the images in your mind of last night. His skin glistened lightly with a thin layer of sweat and small hairs curled at his temples with the perspiration. Did it turn you on?

_Fuck yes._

It wasn't until his eyes met yours that you realized you'd been staring, turned bright red and scowled. Because, yes, he was really attractive and your underwear was embarrassingly wet but you now had to deal with your dirty thoughts  _and_ the shit ton of broken equipment that he'd decided to force upon you. He'd disappeared quickly as you started working and it wasn't an hour later, just as you were finishing up, that he returned. You almost ran into him as you hurried out the door. He caught your arm as you passed, eyes meeting yours. He'd thrown on a shirt but his hand was still warm and the feeling of his fingers wrapped around your elbow sent a shiver down your spine. 

But he soon let go and walked passed you into the infirmary. You decided to ignore the amount of time you'd spent standing there dazed, trying to collect your thoughts and cool the sudden wave of hormones that made you want to chase after him and satisfy your growing sex need. 

The next few times you'd seen him, the sexual tension between you two had only been stifled by the fact that General Hux had been there. That didn't mean that you two hadn't exchanged heavy glances and that you hadn't had to run back to your room and change your underwear. 

This time was different though. Because Hux wasn't there. And because there was very little damage. 

And maybe because it seemed Kylo was  _definitely_ waiting for you. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you almost get laid but hux turns out to be an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE PLACED SOME SIN IN HERE AS AN APOLOGY FOR BEING SO RANDOM OKAY BYE ENJOY TELL ME WHETHER IT WAS SHIT OR NOT KAY BYE

Yes, he was definitely waiting. He'd barely chopped a chair in half and you'd been called for  _maximum_ damage. Unless he was hiding the rest of the damage behind him, you were thinking  _something_ was up. 

He raised an eyebrow at you as you stood in front of the now closed door. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked, his tone surprisingly light. You crossed your arms over your chest. 

"This does  _not_ look like maximum damage. I was forced out of very nice nap to fix a chair?! Do you have any idea how damn fast I ran over here because I thought you'd cut a whole through the damn ship?" The only thing that stopped you from going into full bitching mode was the barely concealed amusement on Kylo Ren's face. So, you settled for scowling heavily at him. Still, the hot feeling that you were starting you dread was spreading throughout your body again. 

"What if I just wanted to see you?" He asked and you scoffed. 

"You could have just summoned me without making me think it was an emergency or some shit." Slowly, he stood. You swallowed hard as he crossed the space between you, until he was standing only a few inches from you. 

"Are you.... Angry with me?" His voice was low, husky. You ignored your jelly knees and gave him your best glare. 

"Da-Damn right I'm angry with you." You cursed yourself for stuttering but your head was swimming as you felt his fingers, callused and gentle, tracing the line of your jaw. "No right, to-to keep me from my sleep."

"You ought to have nights to sleep, if you weren't..." He smirked, "indulging yourself." You managed a playful scoff.

"It's not indulging if I'm not getting any enjoyment out of it." Now he was closer, his forehead brushing your, his lips only a breath away from yours.

"Then why do you do it?" He asked, his breath fanning against your face. Did you do the smart thing and pull away? Or give him a answer and anything that wasn't unearthly stupid?

Nope. 

Instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck (it annoyed you that you had to reach so far. Did he have to be a giant and a half?) and suddenly your lips were on his and his hands were insistent on your waist as they pulled your against his body and your hands were tangled in his hair and somehow you ended up against a cool metal wall. It was surprising how gentle yet insistent he was, how his hands never seemed to stay in one place, whether they were tugging at the arms of your jumpsuit that were tied around your waist or they were curled around your throat or pulling your hair from the ponytail your kept it up in. Somehow his shirt was off and yours was somewhere in the pile and he was placing gentle nips on your bare skin and tracing the line of your bra and sending shivers down your spine. Somehow your hands were gripping his hips and your lips were against his throat and the throaty groans that he was releasing were doing nothing to help your ever growing problem in your underwear and you could feel the pressure of his own problem against your waist and then-

"KYLO REN!" 

Hux was standing just inside the door, glowering at the two of you. You couldn't decide whether you wanted to die of embarrassment or cry because he'd interrupted the two of you. 

"You have better business to attend to than fooling around with the employees!" He was shaking he was so angry but you were thinking it was because Kylo was totally  _about_ to get laid and he was  _not._ (Not that he'd ever actually hear you say that)

Hux stormed off and Kylo Ren sighed and pulled away. The suddenness of it all made you feel raw and naked and the fact that you were shirtless probably didn't help. You scrambled for your shirt and tugged it back on, adjusting your jumpsuit and trying to fix your hair, which was probably the epitome of soon to be sex hair. Before you could run away and get off somewhere else where you couldn't get yelled at, Kylo caught your arm. 

"Later." 

And then he was gone and you were sprinting down a hallway and to the closest shower because  _godammit you didn't have enough clean underwear for this shit._


	4. in which shit happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says; shit gets done. and by shit we all know its you, you get done very nicely and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holey shit it's been forever but hey here's some dick and angst have fun. have fun.

              You were feeling wild. You were feeling dangerous. You had whiskey heating up your stomach and you had danger swinging in your hips and lust dripping from your lips and there was a pilot on the 3rd floor that knew his way around with his fingers. That's where you were heading. You knew he would be game, he always was. You knew he liked the way you worked his cock in your mouth when you really got frisky and  _frisky_ was exactly how you were feeling. 

              He looked up as you walked in and you felt the familiar thrill. It wasn't completely mind numbing or knee-jellying but it was enough to make you want to thread your fingers through his hair and let his lips go to town. He grinned up at you as you walked up to the table where he and a few buddies sat. He took you in, eyeing the way your tank top clung to your breasts and the way your uniform tightened around your thighs. You could see the lust already filling his eyes. 

             "You said you wanted me to check that fuse on your fighter?" You put a little drawl in your words, a little pop to your hip and loved the bob of his adams apple. He grins and leaps up, his friends all hooting behind him as the two of you start towards his ship. Inside, it was immediately hands on skin and more skin and tongues gliding in places they shouldn't be. You regretted it a little, because the poor smuck didn't seem to know that just sloppily licking a girls collar wasn't sexy but he did know how to hit that g spot with his fingers with enough effort. You were just getting to the good place, you leaving love bites down his neck and he had just started to tease you with the tips of his fingers circling your clit. You could feel a moan building in your chest and he was - 

       " _ **Maximum Damage in the Infirmary Wing, Report Immediately."**_

            You sat up straight, swearing as you smashed your head. He jerked back and the moment was gone and you had work to do and  _fuck were you horny._ Still, swearing and angry and every kind of pissed off, you stormed off. You hopped off your only source of sexual satisfaction and your night was ruined and it was  _all because of Kylo Goddamn Ren and you wanted to fuck him with a wrench in the ass until he begged for mercy._

_(or let him fuck you until you begged for mercy because have you seen that man or you know whatever)_

 

You were furious. You were raging. You probably had flames shooting out of your fucking ears you were so angry. Still, you had a job to do. You slung your tool belt around your waist and you stomped. You stormed. You got ready to throw a monkey wrench. 

 

            Then the door to the infirmary opened and you almost dropped your pants. 

 

          There was Kylo, shirtless and sweaty like the last time you'd come. Damage everywhere, driods and equipment in pieces everywhere. Suddenly you were faced with someone as furious and angry as you were and instead of the usual fear that built in your chest, you wanted to throw yourself at him and satisfy yourself, finally and it seemed like he did too. He was waiting and as soon as the doors were closed behind you, he was on you. His nimble fingers unbuckling your tool belt and letting it fall to the ground with a crash and then the knot of your jumpsuit and his hands were up your shirt and your hands were threading through his hair. 

        "He's not good enough for you," He growled in your ear and you felt the heat in your stomach pool down in between your legs and a groan left your mouth as he lifted you up, both hands on your ass, and slammed you against the wall and your legs wrap around him. One arm stayed wrapped around you, keeping you pulled close to him while the other started to kneed one of your breasts through your shirt while his mouth traced sloppy kisses down your neck, nipping at the most sensitive spots. It didn't take long for him to turn you into a squirming, whining mess, desperately rolling your hips to try to meet his hardening erection. He let out a moaning gasp as your hands quickly undid his pants, pushing them down (with his help) and allowing his cock slightly more freedom to spring up in his boxers. While still not skin to skin, the feeling of heat was better and the rolling of your hips only created more heat. But it wasn't enough. His lips on you wasn't enough and you decided to be the one to push- 

 

       You wriggled away, unwrapping your legs and dropping to your knees. For a second, he seemed confused. Then blissful as you dragged his boxers down at a painful pace. It wasn't until his cock was next to your face in it's full glory that you paused and began to question your actions. Not because he was a supreme leader or some shit or very possibly a cold blooded killer. No, it was more 

                       _How the fuck were you going to fit all that in your mouth without **dying**?_

        He wasn't just bigger than average. He wasn't just big. He was  _huge._ He smirked down at you and it was the smirk that filled you with determination. You started slow, licking circles around the head. He groaned, his fingers threading through your hair. Then, wrapping your hands around his length and wrapping your mouth around it. It filled you up, all the way to the back of your throat and the  _moan_ he let out made it all worth it. His fingers tightened in your hair as you started to moved your head, sucking and bobbing your head. The roll of his hips told you you were doing it right. It wasn't long until you could tell he was close, the bucking of his hips driving his cock as far down your throat as it would go, so you pulled back. He looked down, eyes cloudy with lust and confusion but you weren't done. 

        You weren't even close. 

       You stood, pushing him back. He'd been smart enough to leave his bed intact and you laid back on it and he seemed to get the message. He started slow, his fingers massaging your clit through your panties. You were sensitive enough that that alone sent shivers down your spine and pulled a moan from you. He grinned and slipped a finger into your folds, still massaging your clit and your hips bucked. It was when he started using his mouth, his tongue softly darting over your clit and into your folds, still as his fingers pumped in and out of you, that you knew you weren't going to last long. 

       "Fuck, oh- Fuck!" Your fingers were threaded through his hair and you couldn't help the convulsions rolling through your body- You weren't coming yet but you would be any second-

    Until he pulled out and started to stand. You whimpered at the loss of him between your legs, and at the feeling of his leaving harsh, sloppy kisses up your body. When he reached your throat, he hummed against you. "Ready?" His voice was low and dangerous. You could only pant and nod, preparing for what came next ~~_(preferably you)_~~

 

 ~~~~He stretched you completely out as he pushed in, groaning into your skin. The two of you became a moaning, panting mess as he slowly thrust into you. You knew he was just giving you a chance to adjust, that he was holding back. "More- Please!" You moaned, your legs wrapping around him. It was more than enough to him, because suddenly he was pounding into you and you were a mess under him. You could feel him everywhere and it was almost too much-

   You came together, or right after each other you really couldn't remember. He held you close as you rode out your orgasm, screaming his name. As soon as it was over, you were exhausted. You could barely keep your eyes open as he pulled out, lying next to you on the small hospital bed. You remembered being vaguely concerned about clothes and it being a fairly public place,, but you were too tired. You fell asleep curled against his back, the smell of sex and sweat filling your mind. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it i attempted at filth if i end up in hell it's because of y'all but anyway enjoy tell me how i did


End file.
